


静音设备

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 徐彰彬早就觉得黄铉辰不对劲了，从他刚从舞台下来汗淋淋瞟他那一眼开始他就知道了。





	静音设备

徐彰彬被两条胳膊困在墙角亲得头昏脑涨，只能靠挂在黄铉辰脖子上的手才勉强站稳。

他洗完澡还以为黄铉辰东西收拾得差不多，结果一推浴室门前脚刚迈出来就被人怼在了墙角，黄铉辰衣服也没换，全身都是汗就往他身上靠，他还没来得急喊就被一双手托着下巴亲到没了声。  
是这样，小情侣海外行程难得分在同一个房间，通常确实是要干点什么的，可今天，这里，此时此刻，事情有些不太一样。

黄铉辰头发又长长了，刘海湿漉漉打着绺垂下来让徐彰彬看不清他的眼睛。  
他身上的体温总是比徐彰彬高一些，每次楼着他的时候像个熊熊燃烧的小火炉，现在皮肤上还裹着一层没发掉的汗，带点属于这个年轻人的体香把他环绕起来。  
徐彰彬趁换气的时候睁眼看了一下，顿时有点酸——真好，帅哥狼狈成这样也是好看的。  
但是一想到这么个人是属于自己的，心态立马又调整好了，心满意足扣着黄铉辰的脖子把自己送得近了些。  
黄铉辰的嘴唇漂亮又柔软，徐彰彬那真是一开始就打心眼里喜欢得不得了，黄铉辰第一次亲到他的时候他眼眶都红了，结果给黄铉辰吓一跳还以为自己怎么吓着他了。

天还不算太晚，屋外马路上汽车开过的声音盖过两种不同节奏混杂在一起的呼吸声。  
黄铉辰有点焦躁，虽然对方已经完全无条件地迎合他的动作，可他还是觉得不够。  
他舌头探进对方嘴里，推挤吮吸着那个人的舌尖，又滑过口腔粘膜，吝啬得像不打算给他留下一点空气。  
徐彰彬被他卡在那动弹不得，除了顺从地让这小祖宗咬自己嘴之外一点办法也没有。  
不知道过了多久，黄铉辰终于肯放过他，他感觉自己嘴唇被咬得发麻，只是还没来得及向对方抱怨就又被落在脖子上的热气击得浑身一颤。  
又湿又热的柔软触感沿着颈边缓慢又坚实地落下一个个舔舐般的吻，他想着开口让黄铉辰注意别留下痕迹了，可一张嘴不知怎么就变成了一声散落的喘息。  
黄铉辰的手很大，搭在他后背沿着后腰一路往上，两根手指有意无意勾着布料掀起他那件黑短袖的下摆，露出腰和半截后背。  
钻进来的冷空气吹过他没擦干净的皮肤凉飕飕的，终于把他弄醒了。  
他抓住埋在他胸口这脑袋后面的衣领使劲往后拽，倒跟惹恼了护食的小狗似的被在锁骨上咬了一口。  
不轻不重，刚好控制在留下半天牙印的程度。  
徐彰彬吸了口气，又继续推着他。  
“……不是，铉辰、等一下……”  
“……”  
黄铉辰被弄得不耐烦了，终于站起来看他，一边毫不掩饰地皱着眉。  
“……干什么啊……”  
“这次不行。”  
“……”  
黄铉辰跟听了什么有趣的事情那样哼了一声，手在他后背一点没闲着，拇指压着他脊柱的凹陷向下落在腰间，然后从松紧的裤腰伸进去。  
“嘶……”  
徐彰彬左右两只手一把握住环在两侧的胳膊止住他的动作，仰头瞪他，黄铉辰这才重新看向他的脸。  
“哥你都湿成这样了还要拒绝吗？”  
他一边说着一边又低头想亲他的嘴，被徐彰彬拧着头躲开。  
“……湿你妹，这tm是洗澡水。”  
“……”  
被躲开的黄铉辰没说话，顺势贴上徐彰彬因为转头暴露在自己眼前的耳朵。  
他耳朵尖稍稍有些发红，耳垂挂了两个不同粗细的环形耳坠。  
黄铉辰凑过去轻轻呼了口气，舌尖舔过挂着的金属圆环，让他们在自己舌尖的推挤之下相撞，发出细小的摩擦声。  
“……不是……”  
耳朵本来就是徐彰彬有点敏感的地方，他被黄铉辰这一下弄得身子都软了，原本是要阻止他动作才握住他的手这时候变成唯一能借力的地方。  
除了两条腿，他的声音也跟着黄铉辰的动作一并软下来，音量小到听不清还有点打颤。  
“……这里隔音特别不好……真的不行……”  
“我还以为怎么了，哥稍微忍着点不要出声就行了嘛。”  
黄铉辰丝毫不觉得这算得上问题。  
“……”  
徐彰彬脸有点红，抬起眼睛看了他一下又马上垂下去：“……不行的。”  
“……哦，对……彰彬哥舒服起来就控制不了自己的声音。”  
黄铉辰想起什么，眨眨眼睛笑起来，看得徐彰彬脸更红了，没忍住抬起胳膊用手肘朝他胸口不轻不重地怼了一下。  
“没关系，如果哥实在忍不住，我会帮忙的。”  
“但是啊……”  
徐彰彬被黄铉辰拖着往床边走，一边走嘴里一边做最后的抗争。  
“刚才隔壁灿哥让韩烧个水的声音都听得一清二楚……啧、不是，你听我说。”  
“我听见了。”  
黄铉辰用一只手把被他按倒在床上又想坐起来的彰彬再次按了回去，然后爬上床膝盖跪在他两腿之间。  
“……铉……”  
徐彰彬说了一半的话被压上来的人用嘴堵住，他在心里默默地骂这小孩儿不听人话，一边又舍不得推开他，只好仰着头迎接那些落下的吻，一直到撑在身后的胳膊慢慢开始酸痛，过了一会便撑不住整个人倒回了床上。  
他在弹簧床垫上颤了颤，有点堵气地咬住嘴唇，黄铉辰笑着凑上来从上方看他，一只手开始不老实地从他T恤下摆往里伸。  
“那哥现在开始不能出声了。”  
“……”  
洗完澡随意套上的短裤被轻而易举就扒掉了，空调吹过来的冷风和黄铉辰每一处接触他皮肤那种高温让他脑子有些乱。  
屋里没开大灯，就墙上一盏壁灯投来一点焦黄色的光，把黄铉辰的脸照得明暗分明，像一个应该被细心保管的精致雕像。  
年轻一点的男孩忙着翻化妆包，低着头没注意到另一个人的注视。  
毕竟是正经出门跑行程，谁也没想要专门准备这些东西，只能拿凡士林凑合。  
黄铉辰打开罐子挖了一块，感觉略微凝固的膏体在手上被软化了一点才重新靠过去。  
“哥……忍着一点啊。”  
“少废话……！”  
徐彰彬赌气的话一下子断在嘴里，说实话他确实是有段时间没做过这种事了，好像一切都要重新习惯似的有了一些陌生感，这大概也是今天黄铉辰变得如此急躁的理由。  
探进身体里的手指很烫，可那些膏体又过分的凉，那种侵入感说不上很疼，却有一种怪异的感觉，让他觉得自己像个手术台上的试验品，被一层一层打开到最深处。  
那些还没融化的颗粒在手指不断探索和扩张的同时被碾碎直到慢慢消失。  
黄铉辰对准备工作向来都很有耐心，即便他今天全身都散发出快要失控的急躁，这时候却仍然按捺住那些冲动重新拾起耐心。  
徐彰彬用手背挡着眼睛不去看他也知道他是用什么样的表情去慢慢开拓自己的身体。

一旦失去视觉那其他感官就会相应敏锐起来，黄铉辰轻轻咬上他大腿内侧的时候徐彰彬差一点儿就没忍住叫出来。  
他身体一缩，挪开挡着眼睛的手抬起头，只看见那高挺的鼻梁贴着他大腿内侧一路向上，停留在他腿间，又向上滑向他的小腹，舌尖嘴唇走过的地方留下一条亮晶晶的水痕。  
徐彰彬不受控地把手放到黄铉辰脑袋上，手指伸进他潮湿的发间，但他不敢使劲，就只是把手搭在那。  
他盯着天花板喘了口气，下腹窜起短暂却明显的一股热浪，击得他身子又瑟缩了一下。  
“铉辰……可以了……”  
“真的可以了么？哥不用勉强……”  
徐彰彬声轻笑，腿伸进黄铉辰两腿之间贴着他大腿往上抬，最后碰到一个凸起的弧度。  
黄铉辰皱了一下眉，发出一声吃痛的闷哼。  
“……”  
“再不可以我怕你不可以了。”  
黄铉辰愣了一秒，然后朝他笑笑，漂亮的眼睛弯起来让那颗泪痣变得更显眼，他嘴角上扬的弧度有点像舞台上那种游刃有余却在背后充满攻击性的模样，徐彰彬知道自己爱极了他这个样子。  
这人回来还没换衣服，解裤腰带的时候上面的挂饰一直叮呤咣啷地响，听得徐彰彬嗓子有点紧，虽然有段时间没经历过了，可他知道和温和的前戏比起来，真正要承受的战争根本没开始。  
黄铉辰似乎是看出他的紧张，俯身凑近他挡住他的视线。  
“哥，这回是真的要忍一忍了。”  
“说了让你别废话了。”  
黄铉辰又朝徐彰彬安抚般笑了一下，右手按着他大腿根抬起一条腿向外侧推开。  
不管多少次，徐彰彬总是没法习惯这种对人完全展开的模样，他躲闪似的扭过头，手指下意识抓紧了枕头。

随着罩在身上的阴影逐渐扩大，那种撕裂的疼几乎让他昏厥过去，一种近似哭腔的呼喊在他嗓子里凝结，可还没能发出来就被堵在了嘴里变成凌乱的哼声。  
徐彰彬瞪大了眼睛，抓着黄铉辰的胳膊，短短的指甲嵌进他皮肤，像在抱怨那种他必须要承受的疼。  
压在他身上的年轻人仿佛没感受到那些，只是用吻堵住他的嘴，一边用温柔的吻安抚他，一边缓缓推动身体逐渐挺进那狭窄的穴道。  
操。  
徐彰彬疼到骂人，只是连这音节也没能骂出口，黄铉辰根本不放开他，即便没办法分心去仔细亲吻他也要咬住他的嘴唇让他没法张嘴发出更多声音。  
其实黄铉辰的状态也没比他好多少，过分狭窄的甬道紧紧压迫着他弄得他也有点打颤。  
“……哥……唔、放松一点。”  
他几乎贴着徐彰彬的嘴说出这句话，夹杂着一丝痛苦的气音，然后没等对方回话就又吻住了他。  
你他妈说的容易。  
虽然这话徐彰彬只能在心里想想。  
他整个人在那抖，还要努力告诉自己放松，好让那小子用那根长枪去扩展他的疆土。  
本来就爱出汗的小孩身上已经湿透了，黄铉辰白T恤前胸后背几乎变成透明的贴在身上，能清楚看清他弓起的后背上蝴蝶骨的轮廓。  
这种进退两难的情况还是在他狠下心一点一点往徐彰彬身体里撞进去的时候才被打破。  
直到他们两人身体严丝合缝完全嵌在一起，黄铉辰才终于松开徐彰彬的嘴。

虽然嘴上得到了自由，可徐彰彬连大气都不敢出，哪怕有一点震动牵引到身体连接处就带来一阵疼。  
黄铉辰两手撑在他身侧，一边轻轻地喘一边眨着眼看他，艳红的嘴唇因为亲得太久了有些红肿，粼粼泛着水光，发梢和下巴不断往下淌水珠，汗津津得让他看起来像刚从海岸爬出来的什么美人鱼，晶莹剔透漂亮得不像人类。

徐彰彬忍不住把手伸过去撩开他额前一小撮刘海，手捧住他的脸，用拇指给他擦掉眼角一滴就快要流进眼睛里的汗。  
“哥。”  
年轻人眼睛里闪过一道暗色的阴影，他歪过头吻了一下嘴边的手，一边重新开始了身下的动作。  
毫无预警向后抽离那一下惹得身下人倒吸了一口冷气，手垂到身侧一使劲把手边的床单拽起了一个角。

“哥，忍一忍啊。”  
“……”  
你可闭嘴吧，这句话我听三次了。  
徐彰彬想这么说，可那人两手扣着他的腰一边把他往下面拽又一边把刚退出去的东西重新往他身体里顶，在徐彰彬没来得及反应的时候又再一次反复撞了进去，他能做的就只能咬紧牙关忍住那种疼。  
被扩展过的通路在这样重复的进出中终于还是习惯了那火热的形状，最初的痛感也逐渐被有些麻木的微妙感觉取代。  
徐彰彬一直咬着的嘴唇稍稍松开了些，努力忍住的呼痛也变成了唇间流泻出的急促呼吸，偶尔夹杂着一点他主人也没意识到的呻吟。  
他胸口起伏的幅度更大了，有时不耐地用舌头舔过干燥的唇，甚至几次无意识变化着腿的位置让年纪小点的年轻人进入的角度能更加契合。  
黄铉辰自然也注意到了这点，他从嗓子眼发出一声低笑，停下动作撑起了身子。  
徐彰彬因为突然停下的动作睁开了眼，眼前的人跪在他腿间，掀起近乎湿到透明的白背心拽过头顶脱下来扔到一边，展露出来的光裸漂亮的白色肌肤包裹着纤瘦却有力的肌肉，他身上什么都没穿了，只有脖子上的项链和手腕上几串交错的手环发着一点银色的光亮。  
黄铉辰抬手把头发向后捋过去，又弯腰压上来。  
他习惯性咬着舌尖，认真又急切地再一次挤进他哥哥温热的身体里面。  
这一次不再是耐心温柔的探索了，黄铉辰从一开始就压抑着的情绪像裂开一条缝的冰川，在安静中默默扩大着裂缝，终于在这一瞬间变成了巨大的切口，落进海里掀起滔天的浪。  
徐彰彬感觉五脏六腑都被身体里那东西翻搅得调了个，连呼出一口气都能被那冲击震颤得四分五裂。  
“铉……辰……”  
他眼角都红了，下意识喊着那人的名字。  
黄铉辰抬起眼睛看他，嘴角扬着眼睛里却没有多少笑意，他手指轻轻按在他哥哥嘴唇上，皱起眉摇摇头。  
“……嘘……不是不可以出声的嘛。”  
连接处的润滑油早已经融化成湿哒哒的液体挂在他们腿间，让躯体每次撞击的时候就发出黏腻又响亮的水声，没多久就让他体温和心跳一起升起来。  
徐彰彬头脑发胀，再也忍不住，仰起脖子从嗓子眼发出一声尖利的哼声。  
他被自己的声音吓了一跳，睁大眼睛下意识用手背挡住嘴。  
黄铉辰笑了一声，语调含糊带点遗憾：“真可惜，我很喜欢彰彬哥的声音来着……”  
一边说着一边更用力地往里撞了几下。  
徐彰彬两条腿几乎有些撑不住地在那打颤，光用手背挡在嘴边根本没有作用，只忍耐住了一次的声音又随着那冲击不断地倾泻出来。  
黄铉辰没说谎，他确实很喜欢这人每次在床上发出的声音，和他正经说话的腔调完全不同，一旦被欲望本能淹没之后就会变成那种甜腻腻带着鼻音的闷哼，像哭闹着需要安抚拥抱小孩子，而自己就是被他依赖着的唯一解决方案。

徐彰彬头快炸了，在身体里横冲的利刃不经意间擦过一个敏感点，带着哭腔的呻吟立刻从他嘴边滑出去。  
他全身一紧，触电般瑟缩起身子，跟着一起收紧的甬道让在他里面的人差点没忍住交代了。  
黄铉辰皱起眉放缓了进出的动作，一边仔细调整角度：“哥，是这里吗？”  
“……！”  
如果只是忍住疼痛并不算难，但源自快感的呻吟却很难控制。  
徐彰彬的腰跟着拧起来，他仰起头又重重落下去，喘得像条离了水的鱼。  
黄铉辰舔舔嘴唇，找好了进攻的位置就不再徘徊，毫不犹豫向着那方向碾过去。  
那股滚烫的电流顺着徐彰彬脊柱窜进大脑炸起一串火花，又像把他拖进了巨浪里来回拍打着。

这时候他们床头整队的那面墙后面传来细小的对话声，伴随一些行李箱滚轮移动的声响。  
黄铉辰确实没想到这房间的隔音能差到这种地步，连塑料袋被解开的声音都听得一清二楚。  
两人在墙后面成员熟悉的声音中面面相觑。

徐彰彬几乎慌乱得快哭出声，他实在没有把如此私密的生活细节暴露给队友的爱好，如果连这都被他队长和弟弟听见，他简直不敢想象以后要怎么面对他们，一想到可能会发生的情形他就紧张地胃都收紧了，可那些在身体里流窜的火却根本不打算给他一秒钟逃离的机会。  
喉结颤抖着那一声哭喊最终没在屋子里响起来，黄铉辰的手在这千钧一发的时刻伸过来捂住了他的嘴。  
他轻轻嘘了一声。  
“……我说了会帮忙的。”  
徐彰彬的身子在他手底下不停地抖，只剩露出来的一双黑色眼珠看着他，眼神还没从那种惊慌失措的状态里抽离出来。  
“没关系，交给我吧。”  
黄铉辰压低声音这样说完亲了一下他的额头，然后就那么盯着他的眼睛重新开始了动作。

这情形确实多了些不同寻常的味道。  
黄铉辰能清楚看见随着他每一次侵入，眼前这人皱起的眉头和眼眶映出的水花。  
他杂乱无章的鼻息喷在自己手上，每一次因为撞击发出的声音全都被他的手挡住，只留下闷闷的呜咽，他手臂无力地搭在床沿，组不起任何一道防线，那样子脆弱得仿佛谁都能轻易伤害他。

徐彰彬觉得大脑昏昏沉沉，明明只是被捂住了嘴，却像被拴住四肢似的完全被压制得动弹不得，他没法阻止快感冲击自己脑袋，甚至连发出声音的自由都没有，一切都只能服从眼前这个漂亮的孩子。  
心底的不甘中又带了一点不知道从哪涌起的安全感，这让他心里隐隐有些畏惧，可在这种情况下又没法分神考虑太多。  
他身子几乎都麻了，除了被反复碾压的那一个点之外都快失去知觉，周身的床单早就湿得一塌糊涂，黄铉辰脖子上的长项链垂下来晃晃悠悠落在他身上，金属被他们的体温一起捂得滚烫。  
徐彰彬缓慢地眨着眼，抽气的幅度变得更大了，连腰都不自觉地挺起来，想要逃离身体中的压迫感那样向后躲，可又会在失去那冲击的下一秒不自主地迎上去。

“哥，舒服吗？”  
黄铉辰眉毛稍微拧起来问他，看似平静的语调藏不住同样急促的呼吸，他看着对方湿漉漉的眼睛，又扯开嘴角笑了一下：“哦对，我忘了哥现在没法说话。”  
徐彰彬没办法对他的话给与反应，现在鼻腔吸进的氧气已经快要不够他维持清醒，他被撞得骨头都开始酸痛，可越来越清晰明确的快感却在这之间源源不断涌上来，像从盛开的花之中伸展出的藤蔓，从他身体深处向四肢蔓延。

压住徐彰彬的那只手底下发出的声音越发失控，甚至有几次挣扎得太厉害黄铉辰差点脱手，不得不更加用力捂严他的嘴。  
他不敢太使劲又不能轻易松开，另一边被狭小滚烫的空间绞紧的下身也在逐渐把他推向忍耐的临界点，好在隔壁的声音在刚才靠近了一阵之后又离远了，黄铉辰可以分神不再关注那些。

徐彰彬腿间一开始因为疼痛沉寂下去的形状终于在体内不断涌起的快感推进之下有了反应，他希望黄铉辰能好心照顾他一下，可对方好像没有注意到那样只顾着埋头进攻。  
他颤抖着把手往腿间伸过去，还没碰到就被黄铉辰按住了。  
绝望地发出一声闷哼，却看见黄铉辰盯着他有些狡猾地笑。  
“哥只靠后面也可以吧。”  
“又不是没有过，明明就可以的。”  
他一只手握住徐彰彬的手腕，又用手臂压住他另一只伸过来的手。  
“不行哦~”  
徐彰彬挣了几下就没力气了，似乎被这样完全控制住让他在某些地方多了些不同往日的敏感，多余的力气也更快地消耗没了。  
黄铉辰见他听话不再挣扎便松了手，凑上去安抚般靠近他。  
“没关系的、这不是、很舒服嘛。”  
他每说几个字，就跟着节奏一下一下往他身体里撞。  
徐彰彬马上就又被他弄得晕头转向，他全身猛烈地颤，抑制不住地仰起脖子，腹部因为呼吸急促地起伏，贴在下腹上的形状已经变得坚挺却没法得到解脱。  
他开始看不清眼前的画面了，脑子乱得像一团浆糊，欲望已经把他推上悬崖，可就差这一步却怎么也无法到达顶端。  
这近乎绝望的空虚和焦灼让人完全失去理智，徐彰彬被按住的叫声变得更尖锐，生理泪水开始倒流回鼻腔，灌进嗓子里又苦又涩。  
他什么也做不到，只能寻找眼前的人，乱挥的手攀上黄铉辰宽阔的肩。

这位哥哥近乎哭喊的声音直直撞上黄铉辰心脏，追寻他的目光里满是哀求。  
他觉得自己应该是有些心软的，可又耐不住心里一点恶质的种子，在这一刻这一瞬间，自己就是他在这世界上唯一所求，他可以掌控这个人的一切，决定他的自由。  
这种被依赖的满足感很难用语言形容，也是他不想表现得太明显，又总有点上瘾似的渴望证明着的东西。  
他已经想不起这种情绪最开始是怎样在他心里慢慢生长起来的了，只记得等到注意到的时候他已经抓住了这个人的手腕死死地扣在了头顶的墙上。

黄铉辰身上的汗一滴滴落在徐彰彬身上，又因为他们的动作慢慢滑落到身侧的白床单，融进一片深灰色的水痕里。  
他的脑袋也有点晕乎乎的，像被不存在的酒精麻痹了，徐彰彬喘得太厉害，每次呼吸都牵动包裹着他的那一处，又热又紧绞着他每次进出都舒服得头皮发麻。  
满足的闷哼在他嗓子里咕哝着，他用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，同时捞住那人的腰，又把他拽向自己贴紧，好让他能进入的地方再深一点。  
身体最深处被研磨了许久的弱点毫不留情遭受这样的冲击，在酥麻又敏感之间突然悄无声息地点燃了一颗细小的火星，这颗燎原的火星像是他等待了许久的信号。  
徐彰彬有那么一瞬间觉得自己失去了知觉，一切都停滞下来，他听不见黄铉辰的声音，也看不清他的脸，只有身上传来的温度提醒着他的存在。  
而这种感觉只持续了不到一秒，接下来那细小的火星就把他的每一根神经当导火线席卷了他的全身，一边噼啪燃烧一边迅速扩散到身体里每个角落。  
黄铉辰压着他的手上都是汗，垂下来的睫毛甚至都被汗水打湿成一簇一簇的，因为撞得太狠连他的身体都被向上推过去几乎撞上床头，他简直有种自己要被这么碾碎了的错觉。  
他在一声呜咽之后就什么声音也发不出来了，黄铉辰也感觉自己再也撑不住，他咬咬牙，在最后一次冲撞的时候凑近他在他耳边气喘吁吁地哑着嗓子说哥我好爱你。  
下一秒徐彰彬眼前就只剩下一片白色，仿佛因为缺氧变成了短暂的窒息，随着火花在脑子里连续炸裂一般的冲击和情欲的解脱，再也盛不下眼泪的眼眶终于有一行水痕蜿蜒滑落下来。

他屈着的腿因为高潮后的脱力缓缓伸直倒回床上，小腹和身体里都黏哒哒的，可他根本动不了，甚至在黄铉辰退出去的时候因为蹭到了敏感点又射了点出来也只是那么躺着不断地喘，鼻腔里那种苦涩却肆意窜上头顶。  
第一滴眼泪就是率先打开泄洪的阀门，很快那种生理泪水就变成了真正的眼泪，不断从他的眼眶涌出来。  
黄铉辰的手指被眼泪打湿了，那人抽抽噎噎的哭声也融化在掌心，他紧张地松开手，凑过去小声问他怎么了哪里难受。  
可徐彰彬不说话，就只是一边喘一边用手肘内侧揉着眼睛摇摇头，过了一会等呼吸平复下来才把手挪开，抬着红得像兔子似的眼睛看向黄铉辰。  
他对着自己这位弟弟的面孔实在是挪不开眼睛，白到透明的皮肤透着一些带有血色的绯红，汗水仍在不断沿着他的脸颊往下滑，黑色的发丝蜿蜒扭曲着贴在额角就像滴进水里的墨。  
他整个人湿漉漉的发着光，漂亮的脸蛋一脸乖巧，要不是还有因为喘息轻轻起伏的胸口和那个像是饿了好久终于吃饱了正开始舔干净嘴边的小老虎一样的表情，徐彰彬几乎要认为刚才按着他往死里干的人是别人了。  
这么一想就好像应该有点生气，可他又气不起来，毕竟他实在太喜欢这孩子了。  
过了一会，他发出一声大概糅杂了埋怨、赞许和对自己怒其不争这几种情绪复杂的咕哝，两条胳膊懒洋洋地伸过去勾住黄铉辰的脖子，黄铉辰习惯性接住滚进怀里的人，用手顺顺他湿漉漉的后背。  
“哥……”  
“都说了今天不要做了……”  
趴在他怀里的人声音闷闷的。  
“……抱歉……”  
徐彰彬闭上眼睛时候睫毛蹭过黄铉辰胸口有些痒，他嗓子还有哭过后还没消散的水汽，声音含含糊糊变得好像在撒娇的样子。  
“疯了，好像要打开什么奇怪的开关了。”

黄铉辰盯着天花板眨眨眼睛反应了一会才明白。  
“……那，下回我准备准备？”  
“……”  
没说完肚子上就挨了一拳。  
黄铉辰发出一声夸张的闷哼，身体蜷了一下，想抬手压住他哥的胳膊，结果对方比他动作更快地恢复了最开始挂在他身上的姿势，还把搂着他脖子的手收紧找了个更舒服的位置。  
“下次再说。”

End

隔壁的隔壁的隔壁，在吃完一包巧克力和半包奥利奥之后，韩知城一边和忙内挤在一起看油管搞笑视频，一边问旁边带了全套装备已经开始作曲的队长：“哥，你觉得隔壁装修完了吗？咱们什么时候能回去啊。”


End file.
